


Girl secrets

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Often when traditions stands in the way to get a divorce, an affair can be the saviour for someone.





	Girl secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an exchange fest over at Femslash darkfic as a pinch hit for flipflop_diva

Fleur struggled to sleep, it wasn’t the first time, and she doubted it would be the last. Her maman said it was because of the war, but she knew that wasn’t the reason; it was because of Bill. She loved him, but he was not the same after he was scared by that awful Werewolf, and it wasn’t because he looked different, it was because he had changed.

When she told her maman she wanted to file for a divorce, she was reminded about her marriage vow. It might sound like she was an awful maman, but they came from an old family with old traditions, and divorce was not acceptable unless something bad happened, and a werewolf curse was not on that list.

Eventually Fleur decided to do as her maman wished and stay with Bill. That wasn’t the life she had hoped she’d have, but she was a great actress and pretended like everything was fine.

Not wanting to waste her night next to Bill, listening to every breath he took, she decided to get up and take a stroll around the garden. Grabbing her robe since she slept in the nude, she quietly made her way out of their room, glad Bill had done something good and fixed the squeaky door. Normally, once the door was closed, she wouldn’t bother about tiptoeing her way down the hall, but since they had guests she didn’t have a choice.

She reached the room Ginny used when she suddenly heard some strange noises coming from her room. It sounded like she was in pain. Worried her sister-in-law’s health was at stake, Fleur quietly walked over to her room. She lifted her hand and was about to knock when she stopped. The sounds in Ginny’s room changed and did no longer sound like she was in pain, but pleasure. When Fleur realised what was going on in the room she couldn’t help blushing, Ginny was pleasuring herself.

“Ah, yes, yes.” Ginny repeated between her moans. Fleur knew she should walk away and let the younger girl have her private moment, but something inside her kept her there.

Her whole body became warm when she wondered if Ginny was lying beneath or on top of her duvet, she wondered if her legs were spread, her most private parts exposed to anyone who entered the room. If she only brought her wand she wouldn’t have to wonder, even though using a peeping spell felt like crossing a line.

Fleur placed her left hand against the wall for extra support while her right hand moved between her legs, seeking out the warm and wet cave which she knew well. Pushing a finger inside herself, she seeked the special spot which sent a lovely warm tingle through her body.

Resting her head against her left hand, she imagined Ginny lay next to her, the sweet sounds escaping her mouth while she brought herself closer to the edge.

Fleur struggled to breathe when she felt the familiar start of her orgasm. Fearing Ginny would hear her, she tried to suppress her moans by placing her hand across her mouth. Ginny then said something which shocked Fleur so much that she stopped touching herself.

“Ah, Fleur,” Ginny moaned louder than before, this time moaning a few seconds before the room went quiet.

It felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water on Fleur, waking her from her orgasmic state. Fleur couldn’t help but to wonder if she heard right, _did Ginny really moan her name?_

Not wanting to stand there in case Ginny decided to take a trip to the bathroom, Fleur quietly returned to her bedroom, no longer in the mood to take a walk outside.

She was of course not able to sleep that night, not while she remembered Ginny’s last word; her name. It had stopped her before, but as she lay in bed and thought about Ginny her hand found its way down between her legs, and this time she continued until she came, Bill still sleeping next to her.

Exhausted by the events of the night Fleur closed her eyes and let the sleep take her, the last thing she thought about was Ginny’s face.

-o-

Fleur struggled to act normal the next day, especially when she thought back to the previous night and imagined Ginny with her legs spread in front of Fleur.

She had previous experience with girls, having gone at an all girls school. She had several good friends, some closer than others, and that was when she had discovered she liked girls more than boys. Bill was of course different, before he was attacked, and so it wasn’t hard deciding to be with him.

“Don’t you just love a hot summer day?” Ginny asked as she let herself fall down next to Fleur who was sitting on the grass in her garden. Trying to act like everything was normal, Fleur nodded in reply.

Ginny placed her arms behind her head and lay down on the soft grass. By lifting her arms her dress was lifted as well, exposing more of her soft thighs. Fleur licked her lips and quickly turned her head away, not wanting Ginny or anyone else to see what she was staring at.

“I can’t wait to see Teddy, can you believe he’ll turn five?” Fleur wanted to answer, but when Ginny moved, her pantiespanties were slightly exposed, and Fleur’s throat became so dry she couldn’t speak.

Luckily for Fleur, Teddy, his grandmother and Harry arrived right then. Ginny jumped up and headed over to them. Fleur used a few minutes to gather herself before joining the group that focused on the young child.

Fleur tried her best to forget about Ginny, but every time she was near the red haired girl she couldn’t help but stare at her body. And every time they were far from each other, Fleur searched for the girl.

She couldn’t help feeling released when it was Teddy’s bedtime and his grandmother returned home with him, which meant they could finally open the bottles of champagne and Firewhiskey. Fleur normally behaved and never drank more than two glasses of champagne, but her obsession with Ginny was starting to take its toll on her and she lost track of how much she’d drank that evening.

Bill was occupied with his brothers who had arrived after Teddy and those people arrived, and didn’t notice her out of the ordinary behaviour. The few who sought her out that evening were as drunk and didn’t notice anything strange.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were the first to leave. Fleur watched Ginny and Harry as they said goodbye. Nobody knew the real reason why things ended between them, only that they were still good friends. Fleur thought now she knew why things hadn’t worked out between them.

Later that night, around midnight, the remaining guests left and Fleur, Bill and Ginny went up to their own rooms. By the time Fleur was done in the bathroom, Bill was already sleeping.

Fleur knew she should join her husband, but there was something that was pulling her towards the hallway. Wobbling down the hall, she headed over to Ginny’s door and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Ginny asked a few seconds later.

A smile spread across Fleur’s face. “It’s me, Fleur.” She didn’t wait for an answer before entering Ginny’s room.

The girl lay beneath her duvet, looking puzzled by the sudden visit. “Is something wrong?” she asked.

Smiling, Fleur walked over to the edge of Ginny’s bed, sitting down as elegantly as she could. “I ‘ave a favor to ask,” Fleur said in a soft voice before laying down next to Ginny. “I want you to kiss me.”

Fleur saw the expression of shock on Ginny’s face. “What?” the girl asked. Feeling braver than normal, most likely because of the alcohol she’d drank, Fleur leaned over to Ginny and placed her lips against Ginny’s, breathing in the sweet scent of the girl.

“Fleur,” Ginny said and tried to push her away. “What are you doing?”

Fleur didn’t want to waste time on small chat, not when her body reacted positively to the kiss. She couldn’t hold back a moan when she saw the blush on Ginny’s cheeks. “Don’t be shy, I ‘eard you last night, moaning my name.” The colour of Ginny’s blush deepened, which increased Fleur’s lust for the girl.

Pulling her dress higher up, she straddled Ginny. “I want you,” Fleur growled and rubbed herself against Ginny. 

“But, you’re married, to my brother!” Ginny shrieked. Fleur promised her maman not to tell anyone about her marriage problems, but Ginny was an exception.

“The Delacour family do not divorce, unless absolutely necessary. Sadly, disliking your ‘usband because a curse ‘as changed him, made ‘im more angry and brutal is not a valid reason.” Fleur said in English, which had gotten much better in the years she has been living with her husband and his family. “I ‘ave not given my body to ‘im for more tan a year, and I do not wish to either, but I am willingly giving myself to you.” Ginny looked as shocked as before.

She looked like she still wanted to protest, but at the same time she seemed to react to Fleur’s advances. Pressing Ginny’s hands into the pillows, Fleur continued to rub herself against Ginny, gasping every time her clitoris was stimulated the right way.

Frustrated over the amount of clothes she had on, Fleur released Ginny’s wrists and lifted her dress above her head, revealing her small but nice breasts. Looking down, she saw that Ginny admired her body. Standing up, Fleur removed her underpants.

“Let’s get this off,” Fleur said in her soft tone and helped Ginny pull her own nightgown off.

Ginny didn’t fight, but Fleur could see she wasn’t ready. Maybe Fleur would have stopped then, if she was less drunk, but Ginny didn’t show her anything which made her believe she didn’t want anything to do with Fleur.

Not wasting more time, Fleur straddled Ginny’s right leg and positioned herself so they would rub against each other. Moving slowly against her sister-in-law while letting her right hand travel down Ginny’s body until she reached Ginny’s breast. Ginny reacted well to her touch, moaning, gasping and responding to the soft movements. Fleur smiled when she felt Ginny’s dripping vagina against hers.

Releasing Ginny’s breast, Fleur moved her hand between Ginny’s legs and dipped a finger into her wonderful and dripping entrance. Ginny’s reaction was better than anticipated. Arching her back Ginny moaned loudly and fisted the duvet. Fleur continued to play with Ginny, entering a second finger, twisting them upwards until she found Ginny’s spot which made her scream.

Fleur found herself lusting to hear more pleasure sounds coming from Ginny’s soft lips. Determined to make Ginny moan again Fleur leaned down and licked Ginny’s nipples before she sucked it into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth. Ginny reacted exactly how Fleur wanted, moans of pleasure filled the room, moans which were like music to Fleur’s ears. Fleur moved the fingers inside Ginny faster than before, wanting to hear more.

Ginny’s response was better than Fleur could have hoped for. She screamed so loudly that Fleur feared it would wake Bill. Luckily her husband was a deep sleeper.

What Fleur did not expect was Ginny squirting all over her hand. It surprised her but Fleur quickly regained control. Pulling her fingers out of Ginny, she licked them. Ginny lay beneath her, staring at Fleur with a surprised look on her face. That was when Fleur had an idea of how to make this experience even better for them. Rubbing her fingers against Ginny’s swollen vagina, she made sure she got some juice on them before reaching for Ginny’s mouth.

“Lick,” Fleur ordered. Ginny looked surprised, but after a few seconds of silence she obeyed and stuck her tongue out, licking Fleur’s wet fingers. Fleur smiled and bent down to give her a deep kiss once her fingers were cleaned.

When the kiss ended Fleur began to ride again, wanting to gain her own orgasm before ending the night.

She was quite turned on so it didn’t take too long before she as well screamed out in pleasure. It had been a long time since she had an orgasm as strong, so long that she couldn’t remember when it was. Even though Ginny had already come she was still moaning, her hands holding on to Fleur’s hips, helping her move as best as she could.

“More,” Fleur moaned as the orgasm continued, her whole body still in the pleasure state.

The orgasm had been so strong there was a tingle in her body afterwards which wouldn’t completely vanish for away for another ten minutes.

When she felt completely satisfied she let her shaking body slump down next to Ginny. “Tank you,” she said before planting a soft kiss on Ginny’s mouth. “Maybe, if you want, we can do ‘tis again someday.” Ginny still looked surprised but she smiled and nodded.

Smiling, Fleur stood up from the bed and got dressed again, it was time to return to her bed even though she would rather sleep with Ginny. Sending a blow kiss towards Ginny, who hadn’t moved, she opened the door and walked up to her own room.

It wasn’t until later at night that she felt the guilt of infidelity, and while it was horrible, she didn’t know how else to survive the marriage with her husband.


End file.
